The Good Earth
by Takashi Miike
Summary: During a sleepless night, Raven and Starfire get to know the new girl. Warning: contains graphic sexual content.
1. All About You

Story © yours truly. Characters © DC comics.

* * *

Most times, the darkness outside the Titan's Tower is deeper than the city that surrounds it. From the island it's perched on, Jump City is visible across the bay, but the light doesn't intrude at night. It fades as it crosses the bay, losing its potency.

Flitting between clouds, the moon had risen, and so had Terra.

She'd nearly collapsed, falling like a rock onto the couch that coiled around the deck that composed the crossbar of the T. Despite her exhaustion, she hadn't immediately fallen asleep. Just before her mind shut down, she heard Robin say something she hadn't wanted to hear. Even still, her sleep was more peaceful than it had been in months.

And now she was not the only one who was awake.

* * *

Raven stood alone on the planked roof of Titan's Tower. The moon dodged around a dark cowl of clouds; when the light jabbed through, the metal beneath her feet shown with a pale silver not unlike her skin

She was uncloaked. She shivered in the breeze, but that was the point. The chill forced her mind to acknowledge its awareness. She wrapped her arms around her chest for minimal warmth before sitting down on the cool metal.

* * *

Inside her room, Starfire tugged her comforter up higher. She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes tight as she had been taught.

It wasn't working: she was too excited about the new girl to sleep. There were so many things she wanted to ask her! She wanted to smell her air, to touch her skin. To spend a day with her. To shop with her, to eat and drink with her. She was something wonderful and new, and Starfire wanted to be a new part of her life

She just wasn't sure when or how that would happen.

Regardless, her human friends preferred her to sleep when they did. They had suggested drinking a glass of warm milk.

More often than not, it had the opposite effect, it seemed to enhance her senses, made her chatty, but she supposed there was no harm in trying again; it might just be that it was another earthly custom to get acclimated to.

* * *

Terra had slept lightly, flirting with wakefulness, stirring frequently, almost at the hour since she had drifted off earlier in the evening. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face.

While she had slept, she'd dislodged her headphones. Music leaked out of them. It sounded louder in the darkness. She reached down and turned it off. Didn't want to waste more batteries.

She rubbed her eyes again, grinding the sleep out with her knuckles. She shook her head and adjusted her robe.

* * *

Starfire had gotten up, pulling on a minuscule outfit. Just that curious item Raven called "panties."

She'd gotten milk before, so she knew from experience not to expect an encounter with anyone. Besides, it was a quick flight to the kitchen, if she happened to bump into someone, she could easily hover above whoever it was; the other Titan would never know Starfire had been there.

Being as quiet as she could, she exited her room, opening and shutting the door as Raven had shown her: altering the speed at which the automated door slid into and out of its alcove. She palmed it open, waiting patiently as it opened, slipping out when there was enough room to allow her passage. She commanded it to shut, moving quickly.

She took off, gliding into the air. She reached the right height at about a foot below the ceiling.

In a few seconds, she was in the kitchen, bent down, peering into the refrigerator.

The light hurt her eyes for only a moment.

She had to move a few open containers of some unknown substances out of the way to reach the milk as it had migrated to the back over a days use.

She kicked the door shut absently as she turned towards the cupboard. She grabbed a glass, set it on the counter and poured a dollop of milk into it.

* * *

Terra stood up and undid the belt of her robe. It had loosened while she slept, and she needed to retighten it. But she didn't see any harm in enjoying herself. Everyone was asleep. She plucked the fabric away from her body. Chilled air doused her skin. She stretched, enjoying the feel of her muscles pulled to their limits. She sighed and turned around.

And saw Starfire, topless, arms crossed over her chest, tapping one foot and watching the microwave. She turned looked away, hoping Starfire wouldn't notice her.

At about that moment, Starfire grew impatient and turned to look out the viewing window and saw Terra standing there, her robe open.

Starfire's jaw dropped. She was beautiful. Thinner than Raven. Her breasts were smaller, but more perky. Her skin was pale but in a different way. With the moons glow on her, it seemed as if she was sheathed in light.

Terra heard a gasp and her head jerked to the side. She saw Starfire gawking at her.

She blushed, and fumbled with her robe, trying to close it before Starfire could see more of her. It took longer than she though. Her fingers weren't cooperating. Several times she had to stop and retie the belt. When that happened, the rest of the robe fell open revealing her again.

After a very embarrassing minute, she had the robe covering herself again.

"Starfire! What are you doing up?"

She stammered back, "Oh, Terra, I was preparing a glass of heated liquid for use as a sleep aid."

Terra stared at her, "I see."

Starfire smiled so widely it seemed her head would be cleaved in two, "Are you having difficulty sleeping as well? Would you like me to make ready another glass?"

"Um, no. No thanks. But it was nice of you to offer."

"You are quite welcome new friend."

They were silent for a few moments before Terra spoke again, "Aren't you cold without a top on?"

Starfire answered with a blank stare before glancing down at her unclothed torso and legs, "Of course not. The air is quite pleasant, a very nice change from the warmness of my room."

"Do you go around like this all the time?"

She seemed to deflate and spoke, dejected, "No. The others have explained this particular taboo to me, but I still do not understand it. On Tamaran we have no problems with our bodies."

The microwave beeped. Starfire held up a single index finger to let Terra know that she would only be a moment.

She dashed to the microwave, opened the door, quaffed the milk, and had the glass rinsed and put into a drying rack before Terra could respond.

She spoke rapidly, almost too fast for her to understand, "Come! We shall retire to my room. I'm certain you have more questions for me and we can speak more freely there. This will be fun! Follow me!"

Starfire zoomed away, into a dark hallway.

"Starfire, wait!" Terra dashed after her, pinning the top of her robe together with one hand lest it come undone again while she ran.

The hallway was lit by a pale green light: two halos emanating from fists. She was standing near the first door, watching, vigilant for Terra.

She palmed the door and it slid open with a hiss. She scurried through the dark doorway. A moment later, a light snapped on.

Terra stood, dumbfounded for a moment, before Starfire latched onto her wrist with one strong hand and yanked her inside.

Starfire was right. It _was_ very warm. Whether it was due to poor circulation or her body temperature being higher than normal, Terra couldn't guess. It was larger than she had thought it would be, but with few furnishings. A bed with lavender sheets and a purple bed skirt was nestled in one corner. Next to that was a plain dresser. A single lamp sat on that, the source of the light.

A few bookshelves ran along the wall. Terra couldn't read the titles from where she was. Opposite the bed was a closet, its door sensibly shut.

Starfire was sitting on the bed.

"Nice place," Terra said

"Yes, it is very accommodating," she patted the mattress, "Please, sit next to me."

Terra blinked a few times, "Ok."

She took a deep breath, moseyed over, and plopped herself down beside her. She tugged the robe over her legs.

"It is wonderful to have you here. I had resigned myself to spending the night alone in the dark."

"It's ok. Really."

"No, thank you."

Terra couldn't help but notice that Starfire was acting strangely.

"So, what shall we talk about?"

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything!" Starfire squealed.

"How did you find yourself with the Titans?"

Starfire inhaled, "It is a long story. I am certain you do not wish to hear it in entirety."

"No, go ahead. It can't be more uninteresting than me winding up here."

"After my sister and I were separated, I wandered around the galaxy for quite some time. I found myself here. The Titans were willing to take me in when no one else would. I am especially thankful to Robin for being so kind to me."

Terra looked away, hunching forward, eyes gazing at the floor, "So you and Robin are close?"

"We are good friends."

"I've never had anyone I can get close to."

Starfire grabbed her in another hug. Terra could feel her breasts pressing against her arm, "You have us now."

"Yeah, I know," she wheezed, "Thanks for reminding me."

She released her, grinning broadly, "You are most welcome."

They were silent for a minute. Terra realized she was sweating and wiped her brow with the back of one hand.

Starfire noticed, "You are hot? Perhaps you should disrobe."

Terra blushed, "Uh," she chuckled mirthlessly, "No. I don't think that's going to happen."

"I have said something wrong?"

"Not exactly. It wasn't the words, it was the meaning behind them."

"Oh. I see. More human taboos?"

"Yup."

"On Tamaran we have no problem with the physical form."

"Yeah, but we do."

Starfire seemed perplexed, "Why?"

Terra's jaw worked for a few seconds, "I don't know."

"I have already seen you nude, if you are hot and wish to disrobe, please do so. There is no reason to be ashamed here."

"I'd rather not."

"Very well. So, have you taken an affinity to any other member of the team?"

Terra turned to look at her, one eye brow cocked, "What?"

"As Robin is to me, who is to you?"

"Well, I kinda like Beast Boy."

Starfire chuckled, "The therianthrope is a very welcome companion.

Now it was Terra's turn to raise an eye brow, "Uh, yeah," she cleared her throat, "So how long have you liked Robin?"

"We have been friends since the first day we met each other."

Terra sighed, "No, that's not what I meant."

"I have misunderstood something then?"

Terra growled quietly, "No, don't worry about it."

Starfire was abashed, "I am sorry."

She sighed, "Don't be."

"Please, I must make it up to you."

"It's ok."

Despite her protests, Starfire didn't seem to care. She slipped behind Terra, hands lighting on her shoulders, massaging her through the cloth.

Terra was tense. She didn't know Starfire very well, and this was making her slightly uncomfortable. But then, it _did_ feel good. She hadn't had a massage in a long time. She supposed she deserved this. Still, it was hard to relax. The muscles in her shoulders were rock hard. She could feel Starfire digging her thumbs into the large tendons that ran from her neck.

It hurt but in a good way.

Starfire kept it up for a few minutes, rubbing Terra's back with her thumbs in slow circuits. She jabbed her knuckles into the large muscles of her back.

It had the result it was supposed to.

Terra moaned and rubbed her arms. Maybe it was the warmth, or maybe it was the massage, but she was feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. The best part of it is that she didn't even realize that she had been all that high strung. She was worried about the Titans unearthing her secret, but that was more of a general anxiety. This felt like a release of all the layers of loneliness, fear, and isolation that had built up over the years she'd spent beneath open skies.

Starfire was pleased with herself. This wasn't the first massage she'd given, though it was the first that had had this sort of reception. After a few more minutes, she stopped. Pulling her hands away and waiting for a response.

Terra turned to her, "Wow. That was great."

Starfire was thrilled, "I am glad that you were satisfied."

Terra fell back onto the bed, bouncing once when her back collided with the mattress. Starfire leaned over her beaming, "Would you like me to massage your front?"

Terra chuckled, "No; it's not necessary."

Sad, "Very well."

Terra rolled over onto her side, one arm extended underneath her head, "How did you learn how to do that?"

Starfire seemed only too happy to answer, "Robin was kind enough to instruct me in the craft. I have since administered massages to everyone. Raven does not care for them. I tried to give her one in payment for her tutoring in meditation but she did not seem receptive to the idea. I have started more but they never last more than a few minutes before Raven decides she has had enough."

"I'm shocked," Terra deadpanned.

"You should not be. Raven has never been a responsive person, but it is understandable given her upbringing."

"Oh," Terra couldn't think of what else to say.

The silence made Starfire restless.

"Would you like another massage? I am certain your feet could use one."

Terra flashed Starfire a lopsided smirk, "Sure."

She swung her feet up over the side of the bed, plopping them down in front of Starfire.

She wiggled her fingers for a moment before grasping her feet and pulling them into her lap.

She started with the balls of her feet, using her thumbs, pressing them into the larger curve below the big toe. It tickled almost. Starfire's touch was surprisingly tender given what Terra knew her capable of. She rolled her thumb over it, cradling the foot in her other hand. She used all of her fingers on the arch.

Terra giggled. Her foot twitched in Starfire's hands. The other girl managed to rein in her legs. She was kicking a bit, trying to get her feet out of her grip.

Starfire patted her foot with one hand, waiting for her to calm down before continuing.

Next was her instep. She used the palm of her hand there. Pressing deeply into it. She could feel Terra struggling not to convulse. Her breathing would come in spasms. Starfire ran a finger nail over the skin just see her reaction. Terra sighed.

Starfire moved onward. She had both thumbs on her foot now; her fingers were a sling keeping it in place. She was working on the top of the arch. Her thumbs moved in alternating circuits up and down the midfoot. Something caught her ears. She looked down but only saw Terra completely enveloped in the massage. A ghostly grin was bending her lips upward with a mellow grace.

She enfolded Terra's toes in her fingers and kneaded them, slow, tender. Terra exhaled and fell back onto the bed. She tilted her head up to take a look at what Starfire was doing now. Her face was bent into attention: her mouth was tilted in concentration, her eyes focused solely on her feet.

Terra moved a bit, wiggling her butt to the side, and draping her leg off the bed.

By now, Starfire's ministrations had moved upward, massaging her ankles. She spent some time on the bone that jutted out from the inside of her ankles. She rolled Terra's feet as her fingers played over the joint.

"Oooh," Terra's voice was soft, and Starfire was so engrossed in her task that she came close to missing it.

She stopped for a moment, waiting for Terra to open her eyes. It took longer, than she thought, but Terra eventually cracked one eye to glance at her, to question without speaking the reasons for the sudden halt in activity. Her other eye opened and she craned her neck, bringing her chin to her chest for a better view of Starfire.

A large grin blossomed across her face, all teeth. Before Terra could say anything, Starfire leaned in and kissed her. Just a small peck on one cheek. Though barely substantive, it felt warmer. The breeze from Starfire's quick withdraw cooled her cheek. Terra reached a hand up and brushed the skin with one finger.

She was frozen. She blinked thrice and her eyes wandered around the room, since she was unable to conjure an adequate response. She couldn't focus; her sight darted everywhere, stopping on Starfire's emerald eyes, her cheeks (tinged with pink in a placid blush), her naked breasts, sloping so beautifully from her chest, her slim torso, downward, where the edge of her panties clung to her waist.

To the dark stain that was beginning there. It wasn't much; just a few drops that had collected enough to temporarily stain the fabric.

Starfire's smile faded when Terra didn't budge.

"I am sorry if that offended you. Robin does it to me and it only seems to enhance the intimacy of the situation."

Terra ran a hand up and down her right thigh, "It's ok, it just surprised me is all."

She didn't tell her how glad she was the Starfire hadn't done anything bigger. She'd been fighting the pleasure: a vain attempt to control her talent during the massage and had come hazardously close to losing it.

"Shall I continue?" Starfire asked, putting one hand on Terra's.

"Sure."

She stroked Terra's hand for a second before resuming.

It was the calf now. She was using more force, almost as if trying to mold the muscle. She could feel the tension here. As if Terra shoved her troubles into her long skinny legs. She used her finger tips more. Pressing them into the sides while her thumbs rubbed on the shins. She could feel the bone through Terra's fair skin.

Up to the knee, running a finger around the patella and its intersection at the shin and femur.

She advanced further upward, running into the hem of her robe. It was split slightly, parted by how her legs were spread. It was dark inside, Starfire saw.

Neither one moved.

Their eyes locked for a moment, Starfire frozen where she had stopped.

Terra propped herself up on one elbow, her other arm grasped her robed and pulled it back, exposing more of her skin.

Starfire started

By now, Starfire couldn't help but notice the silky blond hair coating her legs. It was thin and soft, sparse, but the hairs were long. Not like Raven whose legs were perpetually smooth. Terra's thighs were thinner too. She could feel taut muscles, coiled dramatically.

She reached into the robe and rubbed her fingernails over her skin, from the crease where Terra's butt met the thigh to the protruding tendon on the posterior of her knee joint. Terra shuddered: an exquisite tremor that swelled from her slender shoulders down across her tummy, and finally, her legs.

Starfire could see what she'd been told were called 'goose bumps' sprouting over her body.

She did it again, but in a different location. This time from the inner thigh down towards the side of her knee.

Terra giggled and squirmed, unsettling the flaps over her robe, divulging her sex.

She gasped, and her cheeks went red.

The Tower trembled, causing Starfire's lamp to rock on the dresser.

She lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Raven was perched near the western edge. Her toes stuck off the side. She was looking at the moon, when the tower quaked. The motion wasn't much but she lost her balance and toppled over the edge. Good thing she could levitate. She flew back up on top of it, pondering the reason for such an odd disturbance this time of night.

Terra!

She must be having a bad dream.

If this minor earthquake had enough magnitude that it could be felt this far from the source, who knew what might be damaged?

She triggered a hidden hatch. It sprang up, opening into an unlit staircase that descended back into the tower.

Raven did not take them, instead opting for a quicker journey by racing along above them. The plunge was quick. She arrived at a closed door, stopping just long enough to open it before racing onward, into the bowels of the tower.

The darkness was suffocating, but she knew the way by heart. Where the corners were, and which way to turn, how far to be before she reached another door; where that particular door led to. Her journey to the sleeping wing of the tower was brief. It was almost as dark there. Moonlight from the deck window was encroaching there, but it wasn't much.

She slowed to a gentle landing, her stocking feet lessening the sound of footfall. She padded down the hall. The first room was at her left. Robin's.

Raven placed a hand on the door, concentrating on the contents of the room. His mind was still as it only could be in sleep. She nodded and continued down the hall. Cyborg's room was next. She repeated the ritual. A hand on the door to grant her mind entrance. The human component of him was slumbering deeply.

Beast Boy. She could sense dreams, nothing more than brief shards of picture, chaotic and incomplete.

Starfire was last; she wouldn't check on Terra if she didn't have too, her allegiance was to her friends and teammates. Terra was neither. If a situation arose that demanded that sort of attention, she would attend to it, but she wouldn't go out of her way for someone she didn't trust.

She laid her palm on the door and was assaulted by the scene within: Terra was robed, but naked beneath, her legs spread, Starfire's hands flitting across her body in an accelerated version of the prior events. It was clear what had happened: Terra had forced herself on Starfire and had forgotten where she was.

Raven smashed the lock with the butt of her hand and the door slid open.

Both of the other girls looked up, jumping at the sound of the door.

Terra's blush deepened as she scrambled to cover he exposed parts, but only ended up in an undignified, semi-nude state. Starfire grinned.

"Raven! It is good to see you! Are you suffering from insomnia again? I can provide you with a massage as well to relax you."

Raven stood silent for a moment before speaking. Her voice was just above a whisper and just below a growl, "No. That won't be necessary."

Starfire seemed let down, "Are you certain? You seem tense."

"Among other things," her voice dripped with menace.

Raven turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Starfire sprang from the bed to the door in one easy leap.

Terra was alone.

"Well shit," she said to no one in particular.

* * *

To be continued. 


	2. Left to Her Own Devices

Raven was walking quickly. The motion helped to displace her emotions. She couldn't wait to get to her room and meditate.

Her mind was in turmoil: she knew there was more to the situation than what she had glimpsed, but she didn't care to be aware of it. Right now, it was easier to focus only on her misunderstanding. It was a simple, graceful solution to the Terra quandary. She couldn't quantify the reasons for her dislike of the new girl, so this did it for her.

She was trying to steal Starfire from her.

No, that was being irrational, but damn it, it felt good to let her emotions out to rampage for once. She didn't own Starfire any more than she owned the TV out in the viewing deck or the bed she slept in, it was that she had projected part of herself onto them and it made them that much dearer to her.

To have caught Starfire giving someone else a massage is what hurt. She'd labored under the illusion that Starfire's repeated offers and brief contact were an illicit pleasure that only the two of them shared. Part of her mind acknowledged that Starfire was too open to keep something like that to herself; she enjoyed pleasing her friends too much let a talent like that languish in secret.

She was halfway to her room when Starfire managed to catch her, one hand clutching for purchase on Raven's shoulder only to be shook off. Raven continued; her pace increased. She would be safe once she was locked inside her room. That was it. It wasn't her keeping others out: she was confining herself in there. Shutting everything out but her mind. Isolated.

How often had she done that only to rouse demons of a different sort? The kinds of things she couldn't let any one find out.

How much she relished her brief contact with Starfire. It wasn't just that she desired more but that she was acutely conscious of what how happen if the others found her (she had to chuckle when she thought of this phrase) dark secret.

She could hear Starfire's sibilant murmurs behind her, could almost see her hands out trying to snatch her and stop her, explain everything to her.

God damn you Starfire. The last thing she wanted at this point was a full picture. She _needed_ this. She _needed_ to mediate on this.

She needed to forget Starfire's breasts, something she had longed to see for as long as they'd known each other. She'd set herself to envisioning them, but they were more beautiful than her imagination at its most effective could have predicted.

She needed to expunge the memory from her mind, or it would drive her mad. It would become her sole focus, her first welcome thought upon waking and the last indescribably wonderful thought before sleeping.

She needed to get away.

Her room was just ahead, set far from the others, so their thoughts wouldn't breach her carefully constructed seclusion.

Almost there. A few more steps. She threw a shaft of energy at the door, opening it ahead of her so she could slip in and make an easy escape.

Her feet were crossing the threshold when she was spun on her feet.

Raven found herself gazing into Starfire's deep emerald eyes.

She shoved her with both hands, trying to force her out of the way. She would shut herself and Starfire in her room if she had to; it wouldn't be that difficult to expel her.

Starfire wasn't moved an inch: her feet were planted so firmly on the floor that she may as well have been welded to the tower.

Raven stopped, taking stock of the situation. Starfire was blocking her door. Her arms were crossed across her chest (mercifully covering her breasts, Raven had enough to think about at the moment), but she was still pretty much nude. Raven was losing her concentration. Her eyes wouldn't stop dancing over Starfire's unclothed form; how the light shadowed her curves and muscles, the way those same shadows shifted as she moved.

She spoke slowly, "Get out of my way."

"Please, Raven, you are clearly upset. We need to resolve this problem."

"I'm only upset because you won't move. I just need to meditate."

Starfire didn't respond. Raven could sense her mind as her thoughts angled to a solution. After a minute she spoke, "Would you like me to give you a massage?"

Raven sighed.

Starfire put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently between thumb and fingers. Raven reached up and seized Starfire's hand, squeezing as hard as she dared.

* * *

Terra had expected them to return a few minutes after Raven had flown off the handle. Starfire's presence seemed to be at once a mitigating factor and an unwitting catalyst, and she guessed that if anyone could soothe her, it would be the alien.

She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, her hands laced behind her head. She could feel her heart beating. It was strongest in her ears, a deep bass announcing blood flow and ebb.

She sighed, inhaling deep, holding her breath for a beat longer than she should and letting it out as slow as she could. She did it five times, seeing how long she could hold her breath before she had to exhale.

She stared at the ceiling some more, scrutinizing the texture. What would it feel like? She reached into her robe and rubbed her thighs.

What would that have felt like? To have Starfire so close?

Her hand went deeper, fingers stroking her pubic hair. As much as she could touch herself, it wouldn't feel the same, not that this didn't have its own distinct pleasure. She rubbed two fingers over her vulva, one for each lip. Her skin was cool. It felt good to be clean. She parted herself, letting just the tips of her fingers slip in.

Damn, she wished Starfire was here.

She fiddled with her lips, trying to imagine what Starfire's touch would do to her. She shivered at the thought. She had felt an unearthly heat radiating off her skin when they had been touching. Starfire's hands had been hot. That had relaxed her almost instantly when she considered it. There was just some indescribable comfort about Starfire. Something about her pushed all the concern out of her mind.

Her fingers penetrated further. She wasn't too wet, but this was just for fun. She rubbed herself in small circles, like Starfire had done.

Solitude did have its advantages.

She shut her eyes and went back to work, knowing that Starfire, if anyone, would be able to soothe Raven.

* * *

Raven held Starfire's hand between both of hers. She was crouched near the door of her room. It was open, but she hadn't gone in. Her back was against the wall.

She was in control of herself. She'd shoved her emotions away and was able to concentrate on what she had seen. What it meant to her, what it meant to Starfire. Terra did not factor into this.

For a long time, she was unsure what to say; she just held Starfire's hand. The warmth reminded her of drowsy hours spent together in secret. The pleasure they shared. It was something she'd never spoken of around Starfire, and something neither mentioned around the others. Something, even, that never occurred with any sort of predictable consistency, though they both knew it would happen again whether there was a large gap of several weeks or a minor lull lasting only a few days.

She needed absolute control before speaking or she might lose herself. A lot depended on just what she said.

There seemed only one appropriate response.

Her voice was nearly a croak, "Thank you."

Starfire pulled her to her feet and nearly smothered Raven in a hug, "You are quite welcome friend."

Raven managed not to blush by some strength of will she didn't know she had. She tried to feel Starfire's breasts through her corset. They were splayed across the sides of her ribcage. She felt like shuddering. Reluctant, she hugged back, her grip ginger, but tight enough to let Starfire know that she was making an effort.

Starfire hugged for a few seconds more than was appropriate. It seemed she still had a few things to learn about tact and personal space.

Raven grinned into Starfire's shoulder, one hand running up her naked rib cage, the other reaching down and groping at her ass.

Starfire gasped.

* * *

Terra's breath was short. Her chest heaved and her robe had come undone again. A sheen of sweat slicked her skin.

Her fingers were probing deep now, sunk up to her knuckles, and wriggling furiously. Her other hand was toying with her labia, fingers pressing hard on the skin and twisting it in random patterns.

Damn, it felt good. She hadn't done this in some time. Almost as long as the last time she'd taken a shower. She heard something shuffle in the hall. A muffled cough seeped through the door.

She stopped, sitting bolt upright, her hand wrenched out of her, fingers blundering with her robe. It didn't seem to want to cooperate.

She sat still, listening to hear if someone had known what she was doing. How much noise had she been making? She'd learned to be quiet over the years, but still, she was used to her company, and she'd gotten quite loud at times. She'd been careful. There was no way they could; still, she should've been more careful.

Well, that's what you get for letting Starfire massage you.

She made up her mind to wait until the other two girls got back before trying anything again. If she had to, she could hold it until she had the couch again.

* * *

Raven's eyes were closed. Her head was lolling back back, and her mouth was slightly agape. Starfire's hands were tugging at the black corset that clung to her body like a second skin. Her fingers were tracing her back, searching for the catches that would undo it. After a few after a few frustrating seconds, her hands turned to an easier yield. She grasped Raven's belt and undid the buckle. It came away easily, rattling in Starfire's hands.

She ran her hands over Raven's waist, she'd seen her unadorned, but it was always nice to touch her there. Due to the belt, she seemed to be somewhat more sensitive in that area. She shivered gently when Starfire ran two fingers across the spots where the belt had been.

Starfire was curious as to how far she would have to go to please and placate her friend. She understood the mechanics of sexual desire, but was uncertain what to do. Raven had explained many things to her during their late night visits, but application was different than knowledge. She grabbed Raven's lower thighs and pulled her into a rough kiss. Her hands slid up, groping at Raven's ass. She ran a finger between the beautiful cleft in her cheeks.

Raven's eyes threatened to open when she felt Starfire playing with her. She reached behind her, and grabbed Starfire, guiding her motions to a place lower than her butt. She could feel Starfire leaning on, using her weight as an anchor so she could reach deeper, lower.

* * *

Terra was watching the door; time had seemed to slow. She'd made attempts to start again, a finger dipping briefly in, flirting with greater expectations, before phantom noises killed her arousal again. After a few minutes, she gave up, making a full attempt to get her disheveled appearance back in order. She didn't want to look bad when Starfire and Raven returned.

Still, the air kissed her sex, and her hand drifted downward again. She jerked her hand up. Resist!

She closed her eyes and counted ten slow, deep breaths.

One, she was inhaling the pungent aroma of sex. She let it out.

Two, she was inhaling Starfire's nimble hands. She let it out.

Three, she was inhaling the dust of the desert. She let it out.

Four, she was inhaling Raven's inscrutable and instant dislike of her. She let it out.

Five, she was inhaling Beast Boy's cute and inept crush. She let it out.

Six, she was inhaling Robin's hesitant words. She let it out.

Seven, she was inhaling her apprehension, all her fear, and self doubt. She let it out.

Eight, she was inhaling her feelings, conflicted and confusing. She let it out.

Nine, she was inhaling her imperfections, flaws, and faults. She let it out.

Ten, she inhaled and her mind was clear. She held her breath for a beat longer than she had for the previous nine. She let it out.

Her hands were still, lying by her sides on Starfire's now unmade bed. Her back was against the wall, her neck thrust painfully forward. The door was closed, and the light cast odd shadows when she stopped to look at it. There was no clock in here. Starfire must track time internally. She had no clue as to how much time had passed since her abrupt exit.

A new way to pass these minutes had to be found. She slapped her hand at the thought of playing with herself more. If Starfire walked in on that, there would be no getting out of it. She was a guest, and should behave as such.

But guests are allowed to have fun aren't they? She didn't see the harm in that provided it didn't go too far. Besides, she could swear she'd seen one of the boys taking a bit too long adjust his pants, but she pretended not to notice as he'd been reaching for some sense of the discreet. Being alone gave her liberties none of them had when in mixed company.

This time she was careful to work within the restraint of her robe. If she disturbed something, she was sure to put it back into place. She made sure to move in ways that wouldn't upset the fabric and reveal what she'd been doing. It was ungainly, but could be accomplished with minimal discomfort and a bit of tenacity. She couldn't move with large strokes this time, instead relying on more subtle motion from her fingertips. She outlined the larger curves of her sex, starting at the _veneris mons_. She ran four fingers over the bulge, through her pubic hair several times as a warm up. She started descending, once more repeating her opening ritual.

Downwards towards her clitoris. She stopped just short of it, rubbing the clitoral hood slowly with two fingers, coaxing her clitoris out. She was careful not to overdo it. Time didn't seem to matter (she didn't know how long she'd been alone) and so she figured she should make the most of it. Given how she had to work, if the door were to open suddenly, she'd be able to pull her hands out, or adjust a leg and conceal what she was doing long enough to resume a dignified demeanor.

She ran a finger quickly over her anatomy. Her clitoris was half exposed. Enough out to drive her to orgasm if she touched herself the right way. She wanted more, wanted her body to push out more. She wanted to build herself up before release. It was better that way.

More. She wanted _more_.

* * *

Amidst a storm of kisses, Raven and Starfire stumbled into her room. Using only memory and conditioning as a guide, they managed to make it to her bed without disturbing the relics and objects strewn around the room.

Raven threw Starfire onto the bed and ogled, unashamed, at how her breasts moved on impact with the mattress.

She crawled onto the bed, hobbling on knees and elbows towards Starfire.

The redhead's eyes were half closed and she was smiling seductively. Raven was in a losing fight with herself. She knew better than to lose control now. She practically slithered up next to her, hugging Starfire's left side, one arm shoved underneath her back, the other clutching at a naked breast.

Her tits were immaculate: firm, two perfectly round half-globes, nipples slightly erect. They seemed to have been shaped to fit in Raven's hand. She twirled the nipple with her thumb, rubbing Starfire's ribs with the other. Starfire sighed and turned her head towards Raven. Her mouth was open. She leaned forward and kissed her. Their jaws met tightly. Another perfect fit. She pulled her hand out from under Starfire, and pulled away. She kissed Starfire's ear before turning to herself.

She removed her corset with a few quick motions; the top peeled off and pulled over her head. She took a few moments to adjust her hair. She wanted to be beautiful for her.

She removed the bottom, taking her time to show off her legs for Starfire, who stared in rapt attention. Her hands rubbed over her naked thighs. Raven rolled onto her stomach, her arm pressed against Starfire.

The other girl was hot in more ways than one. Their kisses left her breathless. Her tongue seared Raven's mouth.

A moment was taken to observe Starfire again. She shivered to see her. On her back. Arms slack. Legs spread oh so much. Eyes beckoning. Raven tossed an arm across Starfire's upper chest, against her collar bone, against the throat. She dragged herself to Starfire, shifting the other girl onto her side so they faced each other. Raven looked into her eyes for a second, and rolled her so she was holding Starfire against her stomach.

She licked her neck. Starfire moaned and reached awkwardly around to pet Raven's hair. Raven nibbled on her ear. She propped herself up on an elbow so she could lean over her. She was bent over her, some of her weight resting on Starfire's hips. She bent forward and kissed her from the side. She kissed her bottom lip, and relaxed. As she did so, Starfire was, again, rotated onto her back.

Raven pecked at her bottom lip, grasping it between hers and kissing it wetly. She licked Starfire's upper lip when she could. She planted a kiss on her face where her lips curved down to meet her chin.

She kissed her chin on what she assumed to be the center. She used a finger to tickle the underside of her jaw. Starfire giggled. Raven grazed the skin with her tongue, starting at the spot between her collar bones and working her way down.

It took more exertion than she would've guessed to keep from practically mauling Starfire. She wanted to lift her up and smell, touch, and taste every crack and crevice of her body. She wanted touch, poke, and prod every inch of her skin. She wanted to find a way to merge herself with those endlessly green eyes.

Starfire was enjoying Raven's company. She was curious to see what the girl wanted to do. Robin had explained something similar to her, but she hadn't been paying attention and the details were too comical to believe.

Yet they seemed true enough now. Something was amiss in Raven's behavior, and it was something more than idle curiosity that kept her still and amenable to these strange actions.

She'd never seen Raven without corset (and, or cloak) before. Her skin was a uniform slate color. Her muscles stood out when she moved.

As nonchalant as she could, her eyes flew over Raven's curvature, from her bony shoulders to the hourglass waist, and beyond. They seemed to share similar anatomical characteristics. She could see an eruption of pubic near her nether regions. It was a deeper purple than the hair crowning her scalp. Sparse but long: it gave the illusion of thickness. It was unkempt, but clean. She reached down and fingered the hair there.

Raven stiffened. Her back arched, and her muscles went rigid. She looked up from Between Starfire's breasts. Her eyes were wide. She didn't move. Starfire's fingers were curling the hairs, winding them around her knuckles and releasing them to let the loops relax.

Raven inhaled, short, hard, and shuddered. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then she slinked up Starfire brushing against her breasts.

They kissed violently. Their lips tapping quickly together and parting just as fast. They held a kiss for a few seconds, tongues wrestling briefly, before laying a smattering of pecks on each other again. They rolled over, first one on top, then the other, neither asserting dominance. They continued to dance this way for several minutes. At one point they nearly tumbled off of the bed.

One of them had gasped and they both froze, teetering on the rounded edge, the sheets almost slippery. They could feel their weight slowly moving them towards the floor.

Starfire had hugged Raven then, she had assumed it was to brace them for a very short drop to the floor.

Instead they coasted into the air, suspended a few centimeters above the bed. The sheets slowly slipped off the bed. They descended, still embracing. The sheets were damp where they had been reclining. The sweat that had seeped through the top sheet had been cooled by the breeze from the air-conditioning vent. They kept each other warm.

For a few minutes, neither moved. Raven released first, slipping her arms out from Starfire's grip, the sweat on her arms cooling as rapidly as the sheets.

She waited until she had Starfire's attention before kissing her once more. She set her hands on either side, the mattress yielding to her weight. She bent down, and kissed her chin, her neck, the hollow at the base of her throat. She scooted down towards the end of the bed. She kissed Starfire's chest, and then stopped. She swayed, swinging her breasts against Starfire's.

Starfire ran her hands through Ravens hair pulling it apart in thin strands.

Tongue out, Raven bowed her and drew Starfire's left nipple into her mouth. She rolled it with her tongue, sucking on it gently. Starfire's grip was stronger now. Her hands dug into Raven's head. Raven applied the same technique to the other breast. She wasn't sure which one she liked more. It was more than enough that after a long enough wait, she could consummate feelings she had never wished to acknowledge.

Starfire wasn't sure what to call the sensation she was feeling, but it was enjoyable in a way she'd never encountered. Robin hadn't bothered explaining this; he'd been stingy with the details of human sexual activity. She was certain this is what they were engaging in. She knew it involved the body and a high level of physical intimacy. She'd come close to doing so with Terra but they'd been interrupted. Oh well; she was still getting a chance to pursue something new. It would be nice if Terra could join them now.

* * *

Terra moaned into the empty room.

She was resting against the wall, but only because she didn't feel right lying down. She had four fingers in, up to the third knuckle, and another hand was fondling her tits. She hoped Starfire would walk in on her, but she'd been gone for close to twenty minutes by this point. Part of her was worried. Part of he was horny, and given the location and circumstances, she felt fine about leaving the other girl's situation undiscovered for the moment.

She was pumping her hand, in and out, in and out, in and out, rapidly. The back of her hand rubbed against her clitoris. She bucked every few strokes. Fluid dribbled out on her upstroke.

Her breathing was hard. Her robe had been discarded many long minutes ago. It lay coiled near her side. Her legs formed two opposing v's. Her back was slouched, but still against the wall. Her left arm was straight, locked at the elbow; her hand plunged deep inside her. Her wrist was rolling at the joint. She would curl her fingers then jab them further in. Her right hand was hard at work on her left nipple, squeezed hard between index finger and thumb.

A moan fled her lips, louder than she intended it to be. Her hand was moving quicker now; the other had dropped to the fissure between her legs and was bobbling her clitoris. Her hips were thrusting much more forcefully.

She was getting close.

Using only the tip of her index finger, she rubbed herself, alternately toying with the loose skin of the clitoral hood, and the flesh of her outer labia.

Getting closer.

Her hips had thrown themselves up in the final throes of orgasm, forcing her backwards. She cracked her head on the back of wall, aborting her orgasm just before it hit the peak.

She growled.

So close!

She sighed and sat up. Calm. She needed to will herself calm. She took ten more breaths. She closed her eyes and took an eleventh to be certain. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and hopped off. Her robe lay on the bed where she'd left it, crumpled and still warm. She sloughed it before serious activity. She bent down to get it and noticed the sweat stains darkening the fabric where she'd been sitting. She could see two oval pools. She assumed they were her cheeks. Where her legs had sat were two irregular lines, roughly describing the position they'd been in.

She chuckled to herself. Given that the sweat was on the outside sheet, there was no way to cover it up. She knew it went down to the mattress.

Well, Starfire wasn't back yet; there was still time for it to evaporate.

She fluffed he robe out. One of the sleeves had been pulled the wrong way in her haste to get it off. It hadn't been hindering her movement. It had just been annoying.

She trembled in the cold. The sweat chilled her body. A few seconds inspection confirmed that the robe was ready to be worn again.

She slipped it on, cinching the belt tightly across her waist. She had to cuff the sleeve that had been inside-out, but that was a minor problem. She flipped her hair behind her, positioning it behind her ears so it dangled across the collar.

After a few seconds thinking over what to do next, she decided to check on Starfire. There only seemed one place she should go. She'd be absent long enough. Now was better than waiting more.

The door was a few steps away, but she took her time, still dazed from earlier.

Terra took her time, strolled with her hands in her pockets, noticing the details she hadn't seen before. The walls seemed scaled, webbed with vines of red that were almost invisible in the diffuse light. Starfire must have done that to remind her of home. The marbleizing looked like stone.

The door slid open when she approached. There was no need to activate it from this side it seemed.

Gloom yawned to either side of her, lit by the moonlight spilling out from the deck. Which direction? The way to her left would lead back to the living room, so it stood to reason that the other Titan's would be living in the doors that lined either side of the hallway.

Which one would be Raven's room?

* * *

To be continued. 


	3. Iterations

Raven's tongue outlined Starfire's navel. She was amazed at how human she seemed. Her body and her responses. She licked the inside of it once. Her chin brushed against the edge of her panties, the cusp of total completion. She wrapped her fingers around the frilly rim. They were pink. Fitting. She relaxed her grip, preparing; down we go.

Further and further she went into unexplained territory. She was hesitant; just one "stop" from Starfire would have her up and scampering away.

But she didn't. Her inaudible mumblings were the sign that Raven was looking for.

She wrapped her fingers around the frilly rim and rolled them off of Starfire, reveling as more of her orange skin was revealed. Her skin was smooth, tone unchanged everywhere.

Something was tickling the backs of her fingers. She picked up the pace, stopped rolling and just yanked them down to her thighs.

Her eyes widened a bit. That's what it was. Her pubic hair.

Like her eye brows, there were two small oval tufts of hair. They were short, identical in color to the brows accenting her eyes. She touched one with the tip of her index finger. The hair was soft, almost downy, felt more like fur than hair. There was a large space between them. They formed a downward triangle, the point coinciding with the split of her vulva. Raven glided a finger down between them. Rather than terminating at the beginning, she ran a finger down the length of her labia, her finger pressing against the skin. When she reached the perineum, she stopped using the round of her fingers and used the edges of her fingernails on the skin.

She could feel Starfire tremble when she did that. Back to the panties. She shut her legs and pulled them off, conspicuously touching her as much as she could, her palms sliding over the skin.

When Raven had gotten them to her ankles, Starfire kicked, throwing the panties off of her. They landed in a shadowed corner and were quickly forgotten.

Raven's gaze was fixed on the slit running between Starfire's legs. Her lips had parted. Her insides were a gentler red than her hair, a less intense pink hue. Raven poked at it.

Starfire gasped, her hips jumping upward, impaling her deeper on Raven's finger.

Raven was surprised. Starfire didn't have a hymen.

Well there was one difference between them that she was glad to have present. Starfire couldn't see Raven's grin. She pulled her finger out, slowly, agonizingly. Starfire's passionate moan was encouraging. By now, she was salivating, and had to lick her lips to do something with it.

Raven inhaled, ready to take that last step.

Her tongue struck the skin, slithering over the outer labia, wetting it thoroughly. She stopped and blew on her gently. Starfire opened up more, like a flower blooming in the early morning. She extended her tongue, tensing it to form a spike. She shoved her head forward, stabbing Starfire, and wrenched back, withdrawing fully. She penetrated again, slower, savoring the taste. It was familiar, almost like the flavor of kissing her.

Starfire had long sense ceased reasoning with herself. She needed no high-minded validation for this, no deeper meaning than pure pleasure. She needed to have this pleasure coursing through her body. That was her justification. She moaned and petted Raven's head.

Her tongue, swished and slathered, countering quick, forceful taps, with slower wetter lashes.

The new taste was wonderful in its difference. She probed deeper.

She heard a loud breath, as Starfire gasped her name.

"Raven. Oh, Raven."

This was more than a dream; it was an impossibility made real. Her head came up for a moment. She peeked up at Starfire and flicked her head the side, moving hair out of her eyes.

She let a hand wander downward, pleasuring herself. Excited just from giving pleasure. Her fingers movement was hard but slow.

She sank to her elbows, hands moving Starfire's legs apart.

The view was beautiful. Her vagina open, ready. Her perfect legs inviting her inward. The way her was compressed against the mattress, hiding the hole there.

She caterpillared her way forward.

Her hands slid up her thighs, parting her legs wider.

_Wider_. Yes, wider.

Her nose was had just come into contact with her when she heard the door open, and light washed over them.

* * *

It didn't take long to figure out which one belonged to Raven. There were rooms lining both sides of the hallway. 

At first she had been perplexed. She had no psychic powers or latent intuition that would allow her to deduce which one belonged to whom. Instead, she placed her ear against the door and listened hard for muffled conversation. When Raven had flown off in a rage, there was no doubt in her mind that everyone in the tower would be roused and made aware of what had happened. But that hadn't occurred. Instead, she'd been granted some time alone with herself until she'd had the blunder that had set her on this little search.

She came to a door with a plaque bolted to the frame. The word 'RAVEN' was carved into it.

That was easy.

Ear to the door. Nothing. There was no noise. No voices, no movement that could be discerned. Maybe they weren't in there. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check. She palmed the door open. The diffuse light pierced the innards of the room.

She heard something. Sounded like a breath.

Even with the illumination, she had to struggle to figure out what was happening.

Then it came to her.

Raven…

Raven was eating out Starfire. Oh. Oh, my.

In fact, she had her head turned, and was probably looking at her right now. A deeper darkness blazed out, tendrils of energy whipping around the air. Yup, definitely the eyes. She heard a low rumbling; she couldn't place it. It sounded like a growl, deep and predatory.

The other dark was hard to keep track of. The tentacles whipped around her, threatening to strike, but never landing a blow.

And they were gone, and Raven was standing before her, naked, but angry. Well, it was more that she ceased being _there_ and was suddenly _here_.

A cavernous menace underscored her words, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Starfire was doing. She's been gone for a while. I wasn't sure what had happened." Terra started to back away.

Raven inhaled, priming a scathing response, but Starfire popped up out of the corner of her vision.

"Oh Terra!" she exclaimed, "I am glad you remembered me. I am fine. Would you like to join us?"

Raven was flabbergasted, "What? No!"

Terra was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

"But Raven, consider that three people would be more enjoyable than two. You interrupted us earlier. This could become reconciliation."

Raven crossed her arms, "I'm not going to fuck _her_."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "What is fuck?"

Terra giggled.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't need this right now. You can't possibly not know what sex is."

"Of course I do. At least I know what Robin has given explanation for. I am unfamiliar with all the processes. As I understand it, there are procedures to accompany all manner of action and combinations."

Even Raven had to smile at that one, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

Terra cleared her throat, "Um, perhaps we could discuss this inside?"

"Splendid! Please, clarify at length. I am very curious."

Starfire floated back into the room. Raven glared at Terra. Terra just smirked and shrugged before turning and sauntering inside.

Raven snarled and went in after her.

The door securely closed, the girls sat down on the bed that dominated a section of the room. They had only to wait a moment before a light came on. Terra was shocked to see the room in disarray. She'd assumed from Raven's studious demeanor that she would be a neat freak. Starfire's room was uncluttered only because it was unfurnished. There were books scattered around the room. Piles heaped in corners. Small dunes of them littered the carpet, a trail leading from the door to the bed. Artifacts were hung on the walls. Symbols emblazoned on the every available surface.. Some of the patterns seemed to shift as she looked at them. Weird.

"So," Raven began, "What do you want to know."

Starfire's face contorted in thought. She was pondering the question seriously. Finally she asked, "What would you call what you did to me earlier?"

Her response was curt, "That was called 'eating pussy.'"

"I see. What is the origin of this name?"

Raven fidgeted She didn't want to answer this in front of Terra She didn't want to answer this, naked, in front of Terra. It made her feel vulnerable.

Terra could see Raven struggling for an answer, so she picked up. "It comes from slang. See, that part of the body is called something else, but it's picked up that name."

"Oh. How interesting."

Neither of the other girls knew how to interpret that response.

Starfire turned her attention to Raven, "Would you like me to do the same thing to you?"

Raven blushed.

Starfire didn't know how to take that. She was unaware of the precise geography of Raven's emotions. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want Starfire to eat her out; she just didn't want that to happen in front of Terra.

And to make matters worse, that little creep was smiling, a look that was almost a leer. She was enjoying this!

"I, I," she stammered. What was wrong with her?

Terra took advantage of the situation, capitalizing on Raven's uncharacteristic speechlessness, "You can do me if you'd like."

"Outstanding! Please, remove your robe and we can begin."

Raven was livid. Damn you Terra!

Terra doffed her robe, casting it aside.

She patted Raven's leg, a not so subtle hint that she should move over. Raven sneered, and scooted. Terra sprawled where she'd been. Her feet were facing towards Starfire. This felt familiar.

She grabbed Terra's ankles and opened her up. She had a patch of blond hair in the same location as Raven had her purple hair, but it was different. The hair was shorter, and thicker. It was coarse to the touch, but springy to due it's volume. She prodded at it, feeling for the flesh that it sprouted out of.

Terra vocalized, some strange amalgam of a moan and a sigh.

That was enough for Starfire. She dove right in.

Her fingers pried Terra open and her tongue slipped in.

Terra, shivered. She was inexperienced, but at least she was enthusiastic. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere. It felt preternaturally long. She could swear it was several inches longer than she would have expected it to be. It was deep within her and writhing wildly. She seemed bent on covering every spot.

Starfire had let her tongue loose, setting it to the task of surveying every inch of Terra. She tasted wonderful. It was a bitter tang, but there were worse foods on her planet served for worse occasions. At least she was enjoying this.

From the look (and sound) of it, Terra was enjoying it as well.

She had her hands under her head, her face was buried in one elbow and she was suppressing loud moans. Didn't want to attract too much attention.

One eye cracked open and she could see Raven doing her best at trying not to notice.

Her back bowed, and both her eyes opened. She could see Raven, though to her, it seemed she was upside down.

She blew an air kiss at her and mouthed "jealous?" before lapsing back into Starfire's wonderful explorations.

Raven rested her head in one hand. She waited patiently for them to finish. The only problem is that she had no idea when that would happen. Starfire's zeal could keep her at an undertaking for hours, even days at a time. Most everything was novel to her. This was something else entirely. For her to realize she had a certain dubious power over others wasn't something she had wanted to share with anyone else.

God damn it, she wanted to be Starfire's first. Not some scrawny new girl who didn't even know her, who hadn't spent hours grooming her for the right moment, who hadn't spent hours gaining her trust with their late night trysts.

It was all going to be for nothing! It was almost more than she could tolerate.

Terra was flopping all over the bed. She kept bumping into Raven. When that happened, she would move, but no matter what happened, her head, or a stray limb would find its way over to her. It was annoying.

After the third time her head smashed into Raven's knee (followed by a whispered 'ow') she clasped her hands over Terra's ears and held her still.

Terra grabbed Raven's wrists, using them to steady her movements. Her legs were locked in a vice grip across Starfire's back.

Shit, she didn't mean for that to happen, but she couldn't let go now. Just go with the flow. She adjusted her grip, firming it up when Terra couldn't control her movements and softening when it seemed that Starfire had found a nice rhythm.

Once again, her eyes opened. Raven winked at her.

Terra winked back and licked her lips.

Is that how she wanted it?

Raven bent at the waist, and kissed Terra on the forehead.

Her eyes opened instantly and rolled up to peer at her. Raven stooped to kiss her again, but Terra moved quickly: she darted in and gave her a kiss that was more like a bite. She grabbed her lower lip with her teeth, her tongue tapping Raven's chin.

Raven recoiled.

Terra laughed, her body quaking with tremors of pleasure and humor. The burst of movement made Starfire look up.

Shit. Starfire had stopped. She had to get Terra to quiet up somehow. There was only one thing she could think of to do.

Raven kissed her again.

Starfire wasn't sure what she was seeing. She knew from experience, when humans met in this context, it was a sign of a bond that ran deeper than friendship. But she also knew that Raven harbored an intense dislike for this girl despite knowing her for a short time.

Raven spoke slowly, "How did you learn to kiss like that living in a cave?"

Terra winked at her again, "I don't always live in caves. Sometimes you want to stay in a house. And sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. You learn what you need to."

Wow. Terra was considerably more dedicated to her vagrancy than she had thought. It was certainly something Raven wouldn't contemplate unless her situation was so dire that it was the only way to get out of it.

Part of her was attracted to that tenacity, that devotion. While she couldn't sympathize with the goal, she knew what it was to be consumed by something that you couldn't control.

Her gaze drifted to Starfire.

She knew only too well.

Before Terra could elaborate (and Raven didn't want to know the details), she kissed her again. A sliver of her heart was in the kiss this time. Raven had found something to like in this girl. She owed it to her to try and work with that.

Starfire had viewed this entire exchange with detached interest. Humans! Either you liked someone or didn't like them. At least the Raven was an intriguing one. Her actions were sometimes unfathomable, but she no doubt had a good reason for it.

She turned her face back to Terra, resuming her aggressive surveying of her insides. Her tongue tried to find new areas it hadn't been. By now, drool was dribbling out of her vagina, discoloring the fabric where it was soaked up. Likewise, the inside of her thighs were smeared with saliva. She could smell herself on Terra, her scent intermingling with arousal to produce a pungent aroma that was erotic and pleasing. That peculiar warmth had returned some time ago, though it hadn't registered with her until she stopped and thought about it.

Tongue out. She stopped to inspect her work. Terra was open, her delicates fully visible. They were a pleasing pink. The light that shown on them gave them a slickness that was most pleasant to her eyes.

Her legs and lost their bite, were only resting near her arms.

Starfire looked up at her, "What did you think of that?" she asked?

Terra passed her a lecherous grin, "You have to ask?"

"I am curious."

"Don't be. That was great."

"Thank you. I am most pleased." She glanced towards Raven, "Raven, would you like to be next?"

"Uh," Raven couldn't believe it!

Again, Terra inserted herself into the conversation, "I can take you." she said to Starfire.

Raven grimaced. There was an attractive thought. Damn that girl. Starfire wouldn't rest until _something_ happened. This might be the only chance she'd have. Take it.

"Well, we could try something new."

* * *

To be concluded.


	4. The Ground Beneath Her Feet

Both Terra and Starfire looked over, their interest suitably piqued.

"Well, if we don't want to take things too far, first you can finish up Terra. Then you and I can try something and Terra can join us if she'd like."

Starfire looked at Terra, "What do you say friend? Would you like me to continue until I have 'finished you off?' " She spoke that last phrase with altered inflection to indicate it was a quote.

Terra was suddenly aware of what Raven's hands on her head might mean. Shrewd girl. What was she up to?

"Sure. Do you know what's going to happen? What to do?"

Starfire cocked her head to one side, "I am," she stopped for a moment, "unfamiliar with the specifics. Perhaps you can prescribe instruction?"

So romantic. Well, she wanted coaching, so it seemed to be in her best interest.

Man, this was awkward, "Ok, start by looking at me."

Green eyes looked into hers.

"No, look at _me_," she gestured with a finger towards her vagina.

"I am looking."

"Ok," she tried to visualize how to explain this, "See how I'm sort of open?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll notice something sticking out above the top. I want you to play with that until something happens."

"Nice," Raven whispered in her ear.

Terra wasn't paying attention because Starfire had renewed her frenzied work. Her tongue was bobbling the round bulb that was her clitoris. Her moans were long and frequent. Her mind abandoned all reason. Any hope of reasoned and rational thought had been driven from her the moment Starfire's tongue contacted her clit.

Now Raven had had enough. Time to do something.

Starfire felt her lower half being pulled towards the center of the bed. If she'd thought about it a more accurate description would've been, "pulled towards Raven."

This was a struggle. She was trying to maneuver Starfire's hips into position, but she didn't want to speak and kill the mood. Good thing she was flexible.

She threw a peek at Raven. She was attempting to position her in a certain way. Rather than fight it, she acquiesced, relinquishing control of that portion of her to Raven for whatever intention she had in mind.

Raven had her legs spread in that magnificent 'v' she had so long to see. She buried her face in Starfire's vulva. She wasn't reaching for orgasm, just entrance. She practically flogged Starfire; her strokes were so fast and hard.

Terra could feel Starfire shudder. Raven must be doing something, that plan she had devised moments ago must be heading towards fruition. Whatever they were, she didn't want them to interfere with Starfire's personal goal. Her attention was heavenly. Her tongue seemed to know what to do and when to do it. She bucked wetly into Starfire.

Starfire was shocked when Terra's hips were propelled upward by some unknown compulsion. She seemed to excrete some extra fluid. It had the same taste as the rest of her, but the consistency was different. Perhaps that was just due to the fact that there was more of it. She tried to keep it from escaping and running down her, following the crease of her vaginal lips. It was a difficult task to accomplish, but she was glad to be doing it.

Raven had her where she wanted her. Starfire's upper half was resting firmly on her right elbow; her lower part was open as if she were on her back. Her left leg had been placed on top of Raven's right and, conversely, her right leg was below Raven's left. She moved slowly, trying to aim just right. It took a few times, but finally, their vaginas met in perfect alignment. Raven's clitoris was nestled snugly in Starfire's slit. Slow at first, she started humping, starting at the vaginal opening and running until they met. Then back down.

Starfire gasped into Terra. It was an accident borne of what Raven was doing. She pulled some skin into her mouth, but it must have been a sensitive area because Terra groaned louder than she had before and leaked more into her mouth. Starfire swallowed before she could choke.

Terra was lost. Her mind blurred, dissociated completely from her body, all senses awash in an otherworldly pleasure. Starfire's mouth was magical. The last thought that her brain had managed to assemble was a sadness in knowing that going solo would never be even a quarter this much fun. She might as well enjoy it while she could. Who knew when something like this would happen again?

Raven had somehow managed to partition her mind in order to keep her emotions steady. Part of her was amazed that she hadn't demolished the room by now. The rest of her didn't care as she was absorbed in dealing pleasure as much as getting it. At first Starfire hadn't responded, but Raven had persisted. It was encouraging when she began to move in the expected way, when her clit on clit stimulation was starting to have the efficacy she desired.

Terra could feel Starfire starting to slack. She dared to open an eye and assess what was going on. Her tongue was still as far within her as it had been, but her motion was less exuberant. She bent a leg around and scratched Starfire's ribs with her foot. She convulsed but it seemed to be the motivation she needed.

Starfire had lost her concentration. There was something building. It was compounded with every movement Raven made. Every time her clitoris struck Starfire's it grew. She was starting to slow down, to descend into it, until she felt Terra tickle her ribs. That galvanized her back into rhythm.

Raven knew that things were running smoothly now. Starfire was properly wet, and it lubricated her motion. Her clitoris slid in easily up and down the length of Starfire's vulva, the crease acted like a track for her. But she needed a better grip. She grasped Starfire's left leg with her right hand and lifted it. She brought it to her armpit and trapped it there, her hand resting on Starfire's thigh. Good thing the girl was flexible.

Starfire realized that Terra had grown still. Her breathing was shallow. She was uncertain what was to happen, but she was certain that if Terra was uncomfortable in any way she would have the good sense to alert her. Nothing had been said so she continued. Her strokes were even well, timed with a metronomic regularity. A quick lick, starting at the upper quarter of her labia major, plowing inside and terminating with a pat on her clitoris. She'd gotten a better response from that so she'd found a way to keep herself inside her and move her head in such a way that it stimulated the rest.

Raven was getting close. Her thrusts were quicker, and shorter, she'd lessened the interval to bring her to climax's height. Almost there. Up, she went up, and their bodies meshed, protruding parts sinking into each others flesh for a delicious moment until Raven pulled away. Keep it up. Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. Raven grunted, a hand streaking towards her vagina. She drove herself into Starfire with all her energy, fingers playing with what they could find.

She murmured something and came. It was too much. She dropped to her hands, head coming to rest on Starfire's stomach. She smelled of sweat. Her hand continued fondling, stroking, caressing. She didn't thrust, but her muscles contracted. She could feel the fluid pouring out of her. Some of it landed on Starfire, though she didn't notice.

Their hips broke contact; Raven left a trail of juice from there to where she finally came to rest, a few errant drops rolling down her skin. Quickly, before Starfire lost the momentum Raven had worked so hard to build, she slung a hand onto one breast, twiddling the nipple. The other went to where her hips had been a mere moment before, tweaking her clitoris with some fingers while the others massaged the rest of her.

Starfire was certain something was going to happen. Even when Raven had lost their connection for just a moment, it had remained: an energizing tingle. She'd felt something on her, but hadn't bothered to look. It felt good. Much like Raven's tongue only without the physical part, just the wet. And her fingers, those wonderful fingers, were doing something else entirely. If she thought Raven's odd, but pleasant movement was nice, then this was surely magic. There was no other way to explain it.

As this feeling was swelling, she made certain not to lose her cadence with Terra. She was unmoving, only her breathing gave her away. Still, that was secondary to this. It was coming. She could feel it.

A wave of pleasure flowed up her, finally breaking somewhere near her stomach. It was impossible to tell.

She lifted her head and moaned, "Raven."

Her orgasm was much more than Ravens. She _came_. It was nearly a wave, a burst of fluid sprayed outward, broken into several streams by Raven's hand.

Shit! She was missing it.

Raven spun on the bed, a quick one hundred eighty degree turn so her head was near Starfire's vagina. She managed to catch the end of it. Damn, there was a lot there. Well, better help her get cleaned up. Raven licked her lips.

Terra wasn't aware that the other two girls had climaxed. She'd long ago lost her bearing. She was enveloped in the pleasure as fully as Starfire's tongue had enveloped her.

Starfire's pace had quickened and then stopped for just a second. Her tongue, still pressed over her, threw her over the edge.

She shivered once. And again. Her orgasm hit harder than the others. Her hips jackhammered up, fluid flowing out profusely. Starfire didn't know what to do, but a lot of something seemed to be good here. She did her best to swallow what she could, still paying attention to Terra's special spot.

That continued exertion forced her into a second orgasm. She went still, and shivered again.

The tower shook with her. It was more than the first quake. It seemed to pulse through its very foundation. There was no way the others would stay asleep through that.

No one moved.

Starfire seemed surprised. Raven had an almost malicious grin pasted onto her face. Terra didn't know what to say. That wasn't supposed to happen! Terra blushed so hotly that it seemed her face had been set aflame.

Shit. You fucked up

The other girls stopped. Starfire's tongue retracted. Raven looked up at her, stifling a grin with a wet hand. Starfire seemed bewildered.

The room was silent for a few unbearable seconds.

None of them had moved. Terra was frozen. She couldn't think of anything Her mind had turned to stone. But what did it matter. Something like this was unforgivable.

Starfiresnickered. They were laughing at her!

Terra backed away from them, Raven not bothering to look up from Starfire. She got tangled in the sheets, gangly limbs all knots as she sought to escape. Starfire didn't seem to care much, her eyes were beseeching but she seemed sapped of all energy. Understandable.

Terra tried to mumble an excuse but panicked and fled into the hall way. She had to get out. Had to find a place where she couldn't see their expressions as she lost control.

She didn't run into anyone in the hallway, didn't even hear any doors opening as she passed by. No noise from any of the rooms. No alarms sounded. No security system was activated. She might just have been lucky. But still. That was the worst thing that could've happened. There was no way she could face them tomorrow in training. They knew too much. They had seen her at her weakest. They would never regard her as a friend. And it was her fault.

It was always her fault.

How could she let this happen? She'd been doing so well!

She supposed it was all for the best. Only Starfire and Beast Boy had responded to her favorably. Raven made no secret of her dislike. Robin seemed to need a confirmation of his distrust before he would voice it. Cyborg was indifferent, but she knew he'd come around after a little bit.

It was only a matter of time until they turned on her. She had to get out.

She paced around the living room, trying to figure out a way to leave without hurting Beast Boy or Starfire too much. There was no elegant solution to this. Someone would be hurt by her actions.

Someone always was.

She could hear the hum of the air-conditioner. She shivered. In her haste to salvage what was left of her dignity, she'd neglected to retrieve the robe she'd left there. Oh, well. It wasn't hers anyway. They'd probably throw it out after she left.

The most important thing was for her to get dressed before anyone saw her, before Starfire or Raven could find her.

Her clothes were hanging where she'd left them. She snatched them off of the clothes line. They were stiff but dry. She put them on as fast as she could, had to stop at one point and switch her boots. They'd been put on the wrong feet.

Shirt? Check. Shorts? Check. Gloves and goggles? Check. She hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders. Everything was ready for her departure.

It was time to go. She'd been cooped up in here, and now that she thought about it, she felt more like a prisoner than a guest. She needed to breathe unfiltered air. She needed to smell the world around her. She needed to be able to go anywhere she wanted without the delay of a door opening. She needed to look out at open skies.

She needed to feel the the good earth crunching beneath her boots.

She needed to go.

Now, then, where was the door?


End file.
